


Beautiful Moments

by SamuraiPanda



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, brief appearances of the members, but they're used to see them be all mushy, hmmm, just yunchan being fluffy, pure fluff i guess, some parts they're not, some parts yunchan is dating, the others are sick of them being mushy, they act like they're married but they're not lmao, yunchan being sappy ugh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiPanda/pseuds/SamuraiPanda
Summary: A collection of moments wherein Yunhyeong and Chanwoo  shows their affection to one another.





	1. Relieved

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a while since i last posted. i'm so sorry, i've been busy with law school and i can barely do anything other than academics. but in between breaks, i manage to squeeze in some writing to get my sanity back. i've written a lot tbh but i haven't been able to edit the others. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy uwu

It's a beautiful day, but Donghyuk had nothing to do downstairs.  Junhoe was busy with his poetry after getting inspired from accidentally dropping a mug. Jinhwan was just in his room doing who knows what. And Bobby was still fast asleep. Not wanting to waste this glorious day, he decides to head upstairs. Thinking that Chanwoo would want to hang out, he makes his way to their youngest’s room but stops when he sees the door was open. _‘Did he leave it open?’_ Donghyuk tilts his head and peeks inside only to blink and sigh in disappointment. The room was empty. Maybe he had just left, judging from how the sheets were tossed in what seems to be in a hurry, a pillow nearly falling off the bed, and...was that Chanwoo’s phone on the desk?  
  
“Huh...I wonder where he went since he left his phone.” Donghyuk mumbles. He was about to close the door but he freezes in his tracks as he hears a strange sound coming from the next room. 

_Is that...Yunhyeong-hyung?_

His eyes grew wide from the sound that follows.

 _Oh my god did he just moan???_  
  
Horrified, Donghyuk stares at the door of the hyung in question. His hands coming up to cover his ears when he hears it again. “No way...it’s too early for me to be hearing this.” He whispers, jaw dropping upon hearing their maknae’s voice. He wants to scream, but he didn’t want the others to be slightly scarred as he is right now. Donghyuk is that kind and considerate.  
  
“C-Chanwoo...I can’t—“  
“Yes you can, hyung.”  
“But it hurts!”  
“It’ll go away, I promise.”  
“R-really...?”  
“Really. Here, you can hold my hand if you want—hey! Don’t grip too tight, hyung!”  
“I can’t help it! It really hurts and you’re not exactly being gentle!”  
“I’m doing my best already okay?”  
“Not really your best since I’m still in pai—ow! Chanwoo!”  
“Wow Yunhyeongie, you really are demanding when needy. Who’s the older one between us two again?”  
“Stop teasing! But you’ll do it anyway.”  
“Yeah yeah, I will. Now try and relax okay? I’ll take care of you.”  
“Oka—aaahhn Chanwoo...there.”  
“Here?”  
“Yes—ah! T-there! It feels good...”  
  
Donghyuk didn’t know what made him move but he was sure he wasn’t thinking straight as he marches in front of Yunhyeong’s room and yanks the door open without announcing his presence, not even thinking if they were both dressed or not.  
  
“Hey! What are you two—“ Donghyuk pauses and stares at them. Yunhyeong was on the couch, lying on his stomach with his eyes closed. His one hand was dangling freely while the other was gently holding onto their maknae’s wrist. Chanwoo, on the other hand, was behind him, hands kneading Yunhyeong’s lower back.  
  
Well, at least they’re both fully clothed.  
  
Innocently blinking, Chanwoo looks at him. “What is it?” He asks, hands pausing. Donghyuk was about to reply but he was cut off. “Chanwoo please, don’t stop.” Yunhyeong whines, gently tugging his wrist. “Ah but hyung, Donghyuk’s here.” Hearing that, Yunhyeong cracks an eye open and looks at the still speechless Donghyuk.  
  
“What is it, Dong?”  
“What...is happening...?”  
“My back is killing me so I asked Chanwoo for help.”  
“So...he left in a hurry just to give you a massage??”  
“I don't want my inbox to be spammed by Yunhyeong-hyung though.”  
“But anyway, do you need anything, Dong?”  
  
Donghyuk continues to stare, then sighs and shakes his head. “No. But god hyung, keep your voice down. We don’t mind being scarred but it’s still too early in the morning. I nearly thought you two were having sex because of the sounds.” He grumbles and closes the door, catching a glimpse of Yunhyeong’s ears turning red and Chanwoo smirking.  
  
“Why do you think his lower back is killing him.”  
“Oh my god Chanwoo—“  
“Wasn’t that what you said when you had my—“  
  
Outside of the room, they heard Donghyuk’s scream, followed by frantic footsteps as he hurriedly leaves their dorm.


	2. Comfort Beneath The Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At times like this, Yunhyeong seeks his safe haven.

After an exhausting day, Yunhyeong was finally getting ready for bed. He washed up earlier and had just removed his facial mask, pleased with how soft and moisturize his skin has become. He walks back into his bedroom, looking around to spot anything that seems to be in need of cleaning, hoping that he would find none because of how exhausted he is.  
  
Grinning at the discovery, Yunhyeong switches the lights off and hurriedly makes his way to bed. It was a cold and gloomy day, the sun never making an appearance. After leaping into his bed and wrapping the warm sheets around him, he snuggles into his pillows and exhales softly.  
  
He could hear the sky rumbling.  
  
Yunhyeong immediately frowns. He was really tired and it was really late so he hoped that there wouldn’t be any thunder tonight. He just wants to get some sleep. “I’m too tired anyway, I’m sure I won’t wake up...” he tries to convince himself as he pulls the covers up to his face, slowly drifting to sleep with the help of the soft pattering of rain against the windows.  
  
_Crack!_  
  
Yunhyeong jumps in bed and yelps, hands immediately covering his ears, eyes wide in surprise. He blinks when he hears a moment of silence. He regrets his decision of lowering his hands when another sharp crack tore through the silence, causing the now shaking Yunhyeong scream and jumped off his bed.  
  
He knew he couldn’t stay alone tonight.  
  
With teary eyes, Yunhyeong bolts out of his room as fast as he could, nearly stumbling when another clap of thunder was heard.

  
He hopes that he’s still awake.

* * *

Chanwoo is still up late playing, the volume of his headphones nearly cranked up to the max. Their team is dying so Chanwoo aggressively presses and clicks on his keyboard and mouse. He begins to hear continuous knocks on his door, but pays no attention since they are extremely close in finishing.  
  
The maknae narrows his eyes and concentrates on the game. “Just a bit more...” he mumbles, not minding the calls of his name by his hyung. Chanwoo groans and throws his hands up in the air while he leans back into his chair. He glares at the screen, at the big, mocking _‘GAME OVER.’_   They were so close at winning, but ‘so close’ is never enough.  
  
He’s still slightly frustrated from the game, adding to that the increasing intensity of the knocking, Chanwoo’s eye begins to twitch as he groans and scratches his head. “Coming!” He exclaims, removing his headset and stands, glancing at his windows when he sees a flash of light then hears the rumbling of thunder once again. His attention was brought back when he hears his hyung whine his name. “I’m coming!” He sighs and spares a glance at his computer before opening the door. “Hyung, what is it? I'm still playing.” He frowns, tone unintentionally sharp. His frown, however, immediately vanishes when he sees the state Yunhyeong is at.  
  
His hyung was trying to shrink into himself, hands desperately plugging his ears. Chanwoo begins to feel bad when sees Yunhyeong flinch at his tone. His heart sinks when his hyung looks up at him with tears running down. “Hyung—“,”I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’re busy.” Yunhyeong says in a small voice, quickly excusing himself as he hurries back to his own room, leaving Chanwoo stunned. Yunhyeong looked hurt, and Chanwoo does not like it that he’s the reason behind it.  
  
The youngest sighs and runs his hand through his face, mentally kicking himself. Yunhyeong always goes to him whenever there’s heavy rains and thunderstorms. “Great job, Chanwoo.” He grumbles, making his way to the older one’s room, not even sparing a glance at his computer’s screen.

* * *

The room was dark the moment Chanwoo enters, but he can never miss the familiar lump on the bed. If he squints and focuses his vision hard enough, he can see how Yunhyeong was terribly shaking. He closes the door, slowly and silently makes his way to the bed, slipping in and immediately hugging the covered bundle, feeling Yunhyeong jump from the sudden gesture.  
  
“C-Chanwoo—“  
“I’m here, Yunhyeong-hyung.” His voice was softly, but his hug was firm.  
“Wha...but you’re busy.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Chanwoo please, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me.”

Despite the shaking, Yunhyeong tries his best to sound convincing. Chanwoo simply scoffs and dismisses it.  “You can’t make me leave that easily, hyung.” He says lightly, wanting to lighten up the mood. When he feels that Yunhyeong was about to speak, he silences him by nuzzling his nose on his hair, a gesture that he knows the older one loves. “Hey, loosen up the blankets yeah? I’m also getting cold.” He whispers softly. Yunhyeong lets out a small whine, but eventually unwraps the blankets around him. Chanwoo takes hold of the blankets and fixes it around them quickly before pulling Yunhyeong into his arms. Yunhyeong turns to face him, firmly placing his hands against his chest and tucking his head underneath Chanwoo’s chin. “Better?”, “Y-yes, thank you....” His hyung’s voice was still a bit shaky, but the tremors of his body has visibly lessen. 

  
The sky continues to rumble, but Yunhyeong was no longer paying attention to it because Chanwoo had began to hum softly while caressing his hair. The older one sniffs slightly, feeling significantly more relaxed as he lets the sweet voice lull him to sleep.  
  
“Chanwoo?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m sorry I keep going to you whenever it rains heavy...this’ll be the last time, I swear.”  
  
The younger frowns at his words, he wasn’t happy with it. “Yunhyeong-hyung, look at me.” He says firmly, pulling back from the hug a bit. Yunhyeong hesitantly looks at him, eyes less watery than before. The younger one leans down, pressing soft and gentle kisses on the corner of his eyes and forehead, whispering comforting words to him despite the small whines of protest. He knows that his hyung likes it anyway.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. But it won’t be okay if you’ll stop coming to me.”  
“But I’m bothering you...”  
“No, you’re not. You’re never a bother.”  
  
Chanwoo leans down to rest their foreheads together. He unwraps an arm so that he can gently wipe his cheeks dry. Yunhyeong bites his lower lip and gazes back at him. “I’m not?”, “You’re not, hyung. I swear.” Hearing that, the older one feels relieved and finally smiles brightly. Chanwoo could not resist smiling as well. “You know, hyung, your eyes are like a rainy night sky.” He admits, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Yunhyeong giggles shyly and Chanwoo can feel his cheek heating up. “It is? No way.” He exclaims, beaming. Chanwoo grins as well, “It is. There was rain in your eyes earlier, but even if the cloud of sadness is covering your eyes, I know for sure that the stars are there, twinkling.” He mumbles, their noses now touching. “And look, hyung, I can clearly see the stars shining brightly.” Chanwoo is pleased as he sees the pinkish blush spread across Yunhyeong’s face. “I think you’re spending too much time with Junhoe.” Yunhyeong teases. “Am I? I don’t think so.” Chanwoo chuckles, pulling him closer until there was nearly no distance between their bodies.  
  
“You know what, Chanwoo?”  
“No I don’t.”  
“Hey!!”  
“Just kidding, what is it?”  
“I guess it’s thanks to you that I’m shining.”  
  
This time, it's Chanwoo who blushes. The youngest was unable to stop the big smile forming from the compliment. “I must be that powerful huh.” Yunhyeong laughs at that and nods in agreement, “I guess you really are.” He mumbles before bringing a hand up to gently touch Chanwoo’s cheek, his smile fond, his gaze filled with affection.   
  
“Thank you, Chanwoo.”  
“Anything for you, Yunhyeong.”  
  
The heavy rain continues to pour along with flashes of lightning and claps of thunder. Despite all that, the two remains safe in each other’s embrace, their warmth shared through soft touches of skin and loving kisses throughout the night until they both fall asleep, with a smile on their faces, and in the comfort of each other.


	3. In Your Arms, I Am Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Chanwoo knows he wouldn't miss Yunhyeong when he went to Fiji to film for Law of the Jungle. When Yunhyeong returned, Chanwoo's actions says otherwise.

When Yunhyeong went to Fiji to film for Law of the Jungle, Chanwoo was excited to have the room all to himself. He could stay up all night long, playing games without worrying that he would disturb his roommate’s sleep with the light of his phone screen or laptop. He could be loud as much as he wants without being conscious of not being alone. He could not worry too much about the messy state that his bed was at ever since Yunhyeong left.

Chanwoo was enjoying his freedom and privacy, chuckling silently whenever he remembers Yunhyeong’s joking words the night before the latter left.

_“I bet you’ll miss me~”_

“Sorry not sorry, Yunhyeong-hyung, but I don’t think so.” Chanwoo whispers playfully, grinning as he focuses on his game.

* * *

 In the end, Yunhyeong was right.

The youngest did not know what happened or what caused his mood to change. As much as he doesn’t like to admit it, he was missing Yunhyeong. It started one night when he returns to the dorms after his schedule. His day was slow and long, resulting to an exhausted and starving Chanwoo. With eyes half-closed, Chanwoo drags himself back to their room, whining softly when he feels his stomach rumble. He grabs hold of the door knob and twists it open, “Yunhyeong-hyung, can you please make me—” Chanwoo pauses midway, his eyes snapping open in alarm when he sees Yunhyeong’s bed empty. It was really late, and Yunhyeong would usually be getting ready for bed at this hour. He hurriedly checks his phone to see if he missed a text from the older, but freezes as he stares at the date screaming a reminder at him.

_‘Oh...he’s still at Fiji…’_

Sucking in his breath, Chanwoo slowly relaxes and feels the tension leaving his shoulders. He was no longer sleepy, instead Chanwoo was confused. He was doing great a few days ago. They were all doing great, so he doesn’t understand why he acted—why he _felt_ that way. “Bobby-hyung’s been gone longer, but I never felt this way when he was gone.” He mumbles under his breath, entering the room so that he can finally shut the door.

Chanwoo had a long day, and it continues on to the night. He wasn’t able to sleep well. He was trying to figure out as to why that happened. 

The last thing Chanwoo saw before unconsciously falling asleep was the sun peeking from the window, and Yunhyeong’s untouched neat bed.

* * *

The dorm was in chaos. 

Yunhyeong will be arriving in a few hours, and everything is _still_ a mess. The others—well, some of the members were scrambling to get everything cleaned before Yunhyeong arrives.

“Come on, Bobby! Just bring this to the other room.”

“But hyung—-“

“No buts, just do it. Yunhyeong will be tired when he arrives.”

“Ugh alright alright, but only cause it’s for Yun.”

“Jinhwan-hyung! Where should I hide the dirty clothes?”

“Hey! Kim Hanbin! That’s not where you put the shoes!”

“Not too loud, Donghyuk! Just help me or Jinan-hyung will scold us both!”

“Kim Hanbin! I can hear you!”

“Junhoe, can you pass me the sponge.”

“You get it.”

“But you’re closer!”

“My hands are occupied.”

“Why didn’t we start tidying up earlier.”

“Chanwoo, no one wakes up just to clean.”

“Well Yunhyeong-hyung does.”

“True, but that’s what Yunhyeong always do.”

It took them nearly five hours just to finish cleaning everything. The members collapsed on the couch, exhausted. They speeded things up on the last hour because they received a text from one of their managers saying that Yunhyeong’s plane had landed and that they’d be home in a few. “Okay, I don’t think I can stay up to welcome Yun home.” Bobby says in between pants as he wipes his forehead. Hanbin makes a strange sound of agreement. “Just wait for a bit, guys.” Jinhwan wheezes, catching his breath.

And so they waited, only to find out an hour later that their second eldest would be arriving a little late. “Jinhwan-hyung, can we please go to sleep?” Hanbin whines softly, bonelessly leaning against Junhoe. “Let’s go to sleep, hyung, you also look tired.” Donghyuk says softly, gently touching his shoulder. Jinhwan releases a heavy sigh, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “But...I want to welcome Yun back. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know that someone is waiting for him.” he says in a small voice. “Hyung, we are waiting for him.”, “Someone who is awake, Jiwon-ah.” Jinhwan’s shoulder sags in disappointment. “I’ll wait for him, hyung.” Chanwoo says suddenly, causing the hyungs to look at him in surprise. Chanwoo blinks, only then realizing what he had said. “Oooooh does Chanwoo miss Yunhyeong-hyung?” Junhoe teases with a grin, nudging his elbow. Chanwoo huffs, nudging back. “No, I’m his roommate. Isn’t it normal for roommates to wait for each other?” He reasons out. “Not really no.” Hanbin pipes up, still remaining in his position. “Okay guys enough. Are you sure you can wait for him, Chanwoo?”  Jinhwan asks, worried. Junhoe snickers and stands after making sure that Hanbin was sitting up again. “It’s Chanwoo we’re talking about, hyung. He can do it.” He says, “I’m off to bed! Night!” He adds, walking back to his room. Bobby yawns and stretches, nodding as he hops onto his feet. “He’s right, Night guys!” He salutes at them before proceeding to his room. “Come on hyung, Chanwoo can handle it.” Donghyuk stands up, patting Jinhwan’s shoulder. Hanbin also stands and stretches a bit, “Yeah, we can spend the entire day tomorrow with Yunhyeong-hyung anyway.” Hanbin rubs his eyes, then waves at them as he bids them good night and walks back to his room. “...Alright. Good night, Chanwoo.” Jinhwan smiles in gratitude, also bidding the younger one good night before he and Donghyuk retreat to their bedrooms. Chanwoo blinks, checking his phone, finding a new text from Yunhyeong. Unconsciously smiling, Chanwoo stands up and goes to their room and straight to his bed while exchanging texts.

_Carbonara-hyung:_

_You still up?_

_yup, where are you?_

_Carbonara-hyung:_

_Still a bit far._

 

_Carbonara-hyung:_

_It’s late, Chanu. Go to sleep._

_not tired, hyung._

_anyway, take care in coming back._

_Carbonara-hyung:_

_Lies_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

_Thank you, but seriously, go to sleep._

 

Again, Chanwoo didn’t know how it happened. One moment he was texting Yunhyeong, snickering here and there, the next thing he knew, he was already at Jeju Island, strolling hand-in-hand with Yunhyeong. 

He wasn’t able to welcome Yunhyeong back. Nonetheless, when Yunhyeong entered their room, a fond smile immediately graced his tired features.

* * *

 Chanwoo was already half awake when he turns to the side, feeling the blankets slide off of his figure, causing him to pause and to open his eyes slightly. He doesn’t remember draping the blanket over himself before he had fallen asleep. Or maybe he did it while already asleep. He glances at the window, eyes growing wide when he finally notices that it’s morning. Chanwoo searches for his phone, only to find it placed on top of the bedside table, which was weird considering that he fell asleep while holding onto his phone. He was about to reach for his phone when he heard a familiar sound coming from the kitchen, followed by a delicious aroma. 

_‘Is hyung…’_  

To confirm his suspicions, Chanwoo looked at the other’s bed, finding a familiar bag sitting on the middle, and a cherry shine lip balm beside it. Chanwoo jumps out of bed and goes to the other’s, hands slowly touching and feeling the bag. It’s real. He’s not dreaming. His mind is not playing tricks. He’s here. 

Taking the lip balm and pocketing it, Chanwoo hurriedly makes his way to the kitchen. He could hear the sizzling of the pan, he could smell the scent of omelettes, but most of all, he could _hear_ him. Slowing down, Chanwoo takes a deep breath and enters the kitchen, a warm feeling sparking in his chest when he sees him.

He’s home.

Yunhyeong’s home.

The older one had his back turned as he was busy cooking. Chanwoo could hear the older one mumble to himself about the recipe and how it tastes. Finally, Chanwoo moves. He slowly walks to the older one, stopping right behind him as he watches him cook. Yunhyeong was too focused on not burning the omelette that he did not notice a presence behind him. Usually, Chanwoo would already think of different ways to surprise him. Maybe he should grab his shoulders and yell surprise? He could also loudly exclaim Yunhyeong’s name or suddenly whisper his name into his ear. Numerous ways on how to surprise him entered Chanwoo’s mind, but it turns out, his body has a mind of its own.

Disregarding the mischievous ideas, Chanwoo steps forward and wraps his arms around Yunyeong’s waist, pulling the older one close into a back hug, burying his face on the crook of Yunhyeong’s neck. He feels Yunhyeong jump and gasp in surprise, but he did not feel him tense up from the sudden contact. “Chanwoo?” Yunhyeong calls out, turning his head a bit in an attempt to face him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He asks when he feels the arms around his waist tighten. Yunhyeong turns the stove off and settles the spatula down on the cutting board. “Yah Jung Chanwoo…” He was starting to get worried due to the younger’s continuous silence.

Before Yunhyeong could really panic, he feels Chanwoo shake his head slightly and finally looks up at him. When their eyes met, Chanwoo feels the warmth spread slowly. He didn’t want to admit it, but he missed him. He missed seeing Yunhyeong’s face when he wakes up earlier than the latter. He missed looking into Yunhyeong’s eyes whenever they would talk right after waking up. And strangely, he missed holding Yunhyeong like this. Chanwoo rarely hugs him, and sometimes it’s not as close and intimate as how he hugs him now. 

Yunhyeong was only gone for a few days, but Chanwoo felt that he was gone for years. And he still does not know why. 

Seeing how Yunhyeong looks worried as hell, Chanwoo chuckles and smiles at him. “Welcome home, hyung.” He mumbles softly, watching the relief flood Yunhyeong’s eyes. “What’s gotten into you? Are you drunk?” Yunhyeong makes a face, but he never bother to pull away from the hug. Chanwoo feels like he won a game set on hardcore mode. “Wow hyung, is that how you think of me?” Chanwoo fakes the disappointment in his tone, biting back a laugh when he sees Yunhyeong panic slightly. “W-well it’s cause you’re acting weird!! You’re clingy all of the sudden.” Yunhyeong huffs, then his gaze softens as he gently touches Chanwoo’s arm. “Hey, I’m serious though, what’s wrong? Did something happen while I was away?” He asks, his voice laced with concern. Chanwoo wanted to answer sarcastically, or to tease him, but seeing Yunhyeong’s face right now...he just can’t bring himself to do it.

_‘Ah...I’m becoming soft for this hyung…’_

“Nothing, hyung. Nothing happened. Stop worrying.” Chanwoo reassures him, but Yunhyeong was still worried. “Are you sure? You didn’t have a nightmare, did you? Were you scolded or anything? Did you have a fight with the other—” Yunhyeong’s words instantly died when Chanwoo, after loosening his arms around Yunhyeong’s waist and make Yunhyeong face him a bit, leans forward and suddenly rubs their noses together before touching the older one’s forehead with his own. The proximity between them left Yunhyeong speechless and breathless. Chanwoo eyes were closed, and Yunhyeong can clearly see Chanwoo’s long eyelashes. He remembers that he used to coo and adore his eyelashes, they look so perfect on Chanwoo. Slowly, Yunhyeong also closes his eyes, leaning forward, rubbing their noses together in reply. 

“Yunhyeong-hyung, I’m fine.”

_‘I missed you.’_

“I...sorry about the sudden questions.”

_‘I missed you so much, hyung.’_

“It’s fine, you’re a worrywart anyway.”

_‘I missed you so much you had no idea’_

“Hey! I’m not!”

_‘I really thought I wouldn’t, but I did.’_

“You are. We all know it.”

_‘Song Yunhyeong, what have you done to me…’_

“I just got back and this is how I am treated. Wow.”

_‘I don’t want to let you go anymore, hyung. Is that okay?’_

“Yeah right. Admit it, hyung, you missed our teasings.”

_‘Cause I don’t think I can let you go…’_

“Hm….do I?”

_‘It...somehow feels so right, having you in my arms.’_

“Of course you do!”

_‘Does...does it feel right for you too, hyung?’_

“Okay fine maybe.”

_‘I hope it does, hyung…_

“Yunhyeong-hyung.”

_‘I want to stay with you, hyung.’_

“Hm?”

_‘Please let me stay.’_

“You forgot the omelette.”

_‘Please Yunhyeong, please.’_

“Ah! I did!”

_‘Let me be with you, please.’_

Pulling away from the intimate moment, Yunhyeong hurriedly turns the gas on and picks up the spatula, trying to salvage the now cold omelette. Chanwoo looks at him with a small smile, watching him cook while still keeping his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. “How long will you keep your arms around me?” Yunhyeong asks, transferring the omelette onto a plate so that he could make another one. “Ah...sorry.” Chanwoo was about to unwrap his arms but Yunhyeong stopped him by pressing his back against Chanwoo’s chest. “Hyung?”, “I just asked how long, Chanwoo. I didn’t say I mind.” Yunhyeong glances at him and smiles. Hearing his words, Chanwoo relaxes and sighs in relief. He thought that Yunhyeong minded and that he didn’t want to be clinged at. “As long as you want, I guess.” The youngest replies with a grin as he secures his arms around his waist again. “Okay, but you’ll have to help me with the cooking then.” Yunhyeong chuckles when he heard the sound of disapproval from Chanwoo. “No backing out, Chanwoo. It’s either that or no hugging while I’m cooking.” He chirps, laughing again at the groaning. “Okay fine.”,”Good! Now can you please hand me the bowl?”

Throughout the duration of the cooking, whenever Yunhyeong moves, Chanwoo moves as well. The youngest assisted him in cooking by grabbing ingredients and utensils that the older one needed. But not once did Chanwoo fully unwrap his arms around him. When Chanwoo peeks at Yunhyeong’s face, he noticed how chapped his hyung’s lips are. He unwraps an arm and retrieves the lip balm and opens it. “Hyung, look at me for a bit.” Yunhyeong blinks and pauses chopping as he turns his head to face him. Wordlessly, Chanwoo begins to apply the lip balm, his eyes focused solely on the older one’s lips. “Is that enough?” Chanwoo asks, blinking twice when his cheek was suddenly kissed. “It is, thank you.” Yunhyeong smiles shyly. Chanwoo grins at his reaction, closing the lip balm and pocketing it again. He then gently place his now free hand on Yunhyeong’s hips and kisses his forehead softly. “You’re welcome, Yunhyeongie.” He hears the older one giggle, as he witness Yunhyeong’s cheeks turning pink. Yunhyeong looks absolutely adorable when he blushes and smiles shyly, and Chanwoo wants to see that as much as possible. As Yunhyeong resumes cooking, Chanwoo’s hand that was on his hips moves up to his waist, and he immediately frowns when he notices something. “Yunhyeong-hyung, you’ve gotten thin.” Chanwoo points out, hand gently rubbing Yunhyeong’s side. “Ah well...it’s not easy to find plenty of food in the jungle, Chanwoo. We had to make do.” The youngest huffs slightly, the older one was correct but he still didn’t like the fact that Yunhyeong had not been eating well. “Hyung, I’ll make you eat more.”, “Hm? Why? You don’t like it that I got thin?” Chanwoo shakes his head, resting his cheek against Yunhyeong’s head. “I don’t care about your weight, I like you for who you are. I just want to take care of you.” He admits in a whisper, missing the way Yunhyeong’s blush darkens and how his ears turns pink. “As long as you’ll be the one feeding me.” Chanwoo instantly grins and nods, hugging him tighter. “That’s the plan.”

“Oh my god what the heck are you two doing.”

The two were preoccupied in their own world that they had failed to hear the calls of their members and notice their presence. They look to see the baffled faces of Jinhwan and Donghyuk, Junhoe and Hanbin fake gagging, and a strangely unaffected Bobby. “Uh...I’m back?” Yunhyeong says with a shy smile, face burning with embarrassment.

“Are...are we interrupting something??”

“We obviously are, Jinhwan-hyung. I mean, look at them.”

“N-no! You guys aren’t interrupting anything.”

“What exactly happened though, I want to know.”

“How about no, Bobby-hyung.”

“Guys seriously, nothing happened.”

“Then how’d you explain this?”

“I just wanted to hug him, geez hyungs.”

“But you never hug us like that, Chanwoo!”

“Donghyuk, Yunhyeong-hyung is always an exception.”

“Yeah I agree with Junhoe, Chanwoo missed him a lot, remember.”

“No I didn’t!”

“Yes you did, Chanwoo. You even volunteered to stay up and wait for Yunhyeong-hyung.”

“He really did that?”

“Yeah, hyung! We were shocked when he said that, to be honest.”

“You guys are so dead to me.” 

Yunhyeong laughs his bubbly laugh. He feels warm when he heard that Chanwoo did that. Even if he found the younger one already fast asleep when he arrived, it’s the thought that counts.

“Alright you guys, breakfast is nearly done. Can you please take those to the table?” Yunhyeong gestures to the plates filled with food on the counter, to which Jinhwan and Hanbin carefully brought to the table while Donghyuk sets the table. “So, you really missed me?” Yunhyeong asks in a whisper, glancing at him, nearly done cooking. “No, they’re just saying random things.” Chanwoo says lightly, still not wanting to admit. “Oh, that’s sad, cause I missed you.” Hearing that, Chanwoo pauses in surprise.

“You’re not serious.”

“I am.”

“Really now.”

“Chanwoo, name one time I said something that I wasn’t serious about.”

Chanwoo couldn’t give an answer to that. He doesn’t remember a time wherein Yunhyeong was not serious at all. But surprisingly, Chanwoo feels happy upon hearing that Yunhyeong missed him. Was he thinking of him when he was at Fiji? Did Yunhyeong unconsciously call out to him too? Is Yunhyeong experiencing the fuzzy feeling that he’s experiencing right now?

“...I missed you, Yunhyeong.”

“I missed you too, Chanwoo.” 

Finishing the last dish, Yunhyeong turns the stove off and transfers the food onto the plate while Chanwoo places the dirty pans and utensils in the sink, then he unties Yunhyeong’s apron and removes, folding and setting it down on top of the counter. Yunhyeong, while holding the plate of food, waits for Chanwoo. With an arm loosely around Yunhyeong’s waist, the two proceeds to the dining table where the other members were waiting while chatting happily. “Alright you guys, time to eat.” Jinhwan says as Yunhyeong places the plate down. There were shouts of joy as the others begins to dig in. “Welcome home, Yunhyeong-hyung!” They exclaim, more excited to eat than the fact that their member was home.

After Chanwoo sits down, he pulls the vacant chair and connects it to his chair. He looks up at Yunhyeong, seeing the older one smile fondly before he takes his seat right beside the youngest, their legs pressed against one another. Yunhyeong leans on Chanwoo as he feels his hand resting on his hip. He watches as Chanwoo begins to fill his plate with food and brings a piece of meat to Yunhyeong, which the latter gladly accepts by opening his mouth and letting Chanwoo feed him. As expected, the teasing begins.

“Ooooh~ Are my eyes deceiving me or did Chanwoo just fed hyung.”

“Ugh they’re so sweet it’s disgusting.”

“I really think something happened.”

“I think so too, Jinhwan-hyung.”

“Chanwoo did wait for him, something must have reaaalllyy happened, hyung.”

“Chanwoo, Yunhyeong-hyung, as much as I don’t mind you two being so mushy and touchy with one another, please spare us. It’s way too early for this.”

“I want to experience being fed too!”

“Keep on dreaming, Junhoe.” 

Chanwoo snickers as they watch in amusement the state that the members were at right now. “Just keep eating, children.” Yunhyeong laughs, shaking his head. He really missed this atmosphere when he went to Fiji. Despite the coldness outside, their dorm is filled with warmth and laughter. He also missed how they were being loud and lively at such an early hour, wasting no time in dissing and teasing one another. But most of all, Yunhyeong missed the person sitting right beside him. Because of Chanwoo, the fuzzy feeling in Yunhyeong continues to linger. He feels pleasantly warm, enjoying how Chanwoo pays attention to him, and how Chanwoo has his arms around him. Maybe Yunhyeong wants to be in his arms for as long as he can. 

When Chanwoo feels someone looking at him, he shifts his eyes to the hyung beside him and was greeted with Yunhyeong’s warm gaze. Chanwoo feels his heart swell with affection when he notices the kind of gaze that Yunhyeong was giving him. The sounds drown out when Yunhyeong smiles at him. Everything around them seems unimportant when Yunhyeong reaches to gently brush his knuckles on Chanwoo’s cheek. The youngest brings Yunhyeong closer to him, kissing his forehead once again, this time, his lips linger as he whispers something only for Yunhyeong to hear before pulling back. Chanwoo smiles brightly upon seeing his hyung’s blushing face and shy smile. But most of all, he beams when he registers the words that Yunhyeong mouthed at him. 

Chanwoo knows what he wants. And now, he knows that Yunhyeong wants it too.


End file.
